1. Field
This disclosure relates to a metal pattern composition and a method of forming the metal pattern composition. This disclosure further relates to a metal pattern formed using the metal pattern composition, and a method of forming a metal pattern using the metal pattern composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A patterned metal thin film may be formed by disposing a thin film of a metal or an organometallic precursor on a substrate and patterning the thin film. The thin film may be utilized in various types of electronic devices. Such electronic devices may be produced by coating a material for forming the thin film on a crystalline silicon wafer and patterning the thin film. For example, one method of forming a metal pattern includes disposing an organometallic material on a silicon or glass substrate using chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”) or atomic layer deposition (“ALD”) to provide a thin film, spin coating a photosensitive resin thereon, using photolithography to form a pattern, and removing the photosensitive resin using an etching process to form a metal pattern.
Alternatively, a metal pattern may be provided by forming a metal layer using plasma deposition, sputtering, electroplating or the like, coating a photosensitive resin thereon, and using a pattern forming process using irradiation with light and an etching process, to provide a metal pattern. However, these conventional methods generally employ a high temperature and a high vacuum, which is provided by a high vacuum apparatus, and include a patterning process using a photosensitive resin and an etching process to remove the photosensitive resin. Thus these methods generally include a plurality of processes, which undesirably increase cost.
Generally, photolithography includes applying a photosensitive resin on a surface of a substrate, irradiating with visible light, X-rays, or an electron beam to change the properties of selected regions, removing an exposed or non-exposed portion of the photosensitive resin, and performing chemical treatment or deposition of a material for the metal pattern. However, the resolution of a resulting metal pattern may be deteriorated by repeated use of the foregoing processes. In addition, the deposited material may have an uneven surface, such that it may be desirable to include an additional planarization process.
Generally, the metal of a metal pattern is deposited by a physical process, but a layer provided by diffusing metal vapor into the substrate at a high temperature may adversely affect the function of the device, thereby degrading the performance of the device.